Modern communication and data networks are comprised of nodes that transport data through a network. The nodes may include routers, switches, bridges, and other components that transport the individual data frames and/or packets through the network. Certain parameters related to data communication over a link must be provisioned consistently for the ports in the nodes bounding the link. For example, providing management connectivity, such as a Data Communication Network (DCN) management communication channel over a link is desirable. Furthermore, consistent provisioning of DCN parameters at the ports bounding the link is important to ensuring that management connectivity functions properly in such networks.